1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and in particular to a frameless liquid crystal display device.
2. The Related Arts
A liquid crystal display (LCD) has various advantages, such as thin device body, less power consumption, and being free of radiation, and is thus widely used. Most of the liquid crystal displays available in the market are backlighting liquid crystal displays, which comprise a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. The principle of operation of the liquid crystal display panel is that liquid crystal molecules are arranged between two parallel glass substrates and electricity is selectively applied to cause change of the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules in order to refract the light from a backlight module for emission and formation of an image.
The liquid crystal display generally comprises a rear enclosure and a front enclosure mating the rear enclosure, a backlight module arranged in the rear enclosure, a mold frame arranged on the backlight module, and a liquid crystal display panel arranged on the mold frame. The mold frame functions to support the liquid crystal display panel, while the front enclosure retains the liquid crystal display panel in position.
The liquid crystal display panel comprises a color filter (CF) substrate, a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate, liquid crystal (LC) interposed between the CF substrate and the TFT substrate, and a sealant. A step is formed between edges of the CF substrate and the TFT substrate for electrical connection with an external device to drive the liquid crystal display panel.
The continuous progress of the techniques for manufacturing liquid crystal displays drives the liquid crystal displays in a direction toward a slim bezel configuration and further toward a frameless configuration. However, fixing a liquid crystal display panel of a frameless liquid crystal display is still a tough problem today.
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic view of a known structure of frameless liquid crystal display is shown, which comprises a rear enclosure 100, a backlight module 300 arranged inside the rear enclosure 100, a mold frame 500 arranged on the backlight module and fixedly coupled to the rear enclosure 100, and a liquid crystal display panel 700 arranged on the mold frame 500. The liquid crystal display panel and the mold frame 500 are bonded to each other by a piece of double-sided adhesive tape 900. A surface decoration 110 is provided in a step 724 between the TFT substrate 702 and the CF substrate 704 of the liquid crystal display panel 700 to further fix the liquid crystal display panel 700 so as to achieve fixation of the liquid crystal display panel of frameless liquid crystal display.
To securely fix the liquid crystal display panel 700 to the mold frame 500, the double-sided adhesive tape 900 must be of sufficient bonding strength. This leads to hard removal of the double-sided adhesive tape 900 in disassembling the liquid crystal display panel 700 and eventually damage of the liquid crystal display panel 700 may result, causing great loss and increasing maintenance cost.